


Early Mornings

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Poetry, Seasonal, Sleepiness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Just a poem about waking up early for work.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem that I'm writing for fun and practice. Please be kind. I hope you like it?

Don't want to wake up.  
The sun hasn't even risen.  
Sky is dark.  
It's cold.  
Not ready for another lonely day,  
Filled with frustration and spilled coffee.  
Near-endless work hours fill up today.  
Thinking about it,  
Makes me want to sleep.  
Stay asleep today.  
That'd be nice.  
Can't though,  
Sleep all day.  
Drifting in and out of daydreams,  
Hoping and wishing for something more.  
They need me today.  
Co-workers, customers,  
That random guy that comes to chat.  
Have a job to do,  
Smiles to bring,  
Hands to shake,  
Bills to pay,  
And people needing my help.  
Just five more minutes,  
Let me sleep.  
Close my eyes and go back to Dreamland,  
A place,  
I'm free.  
Free from responsibility,  
Pain and frustration.  
It's cold.  
Don't want to wake up.  
Stay here in bed,  
Forget it all.  
No,  
No, you need to wake up.  
They need you today.  
I rise with the beginnings of the sunrise,  
Slowly bringing light to the pitch black sky.  
Mind beginning to race and clear,  
Dreams leaving my consciousness,  
As I stare down the day.  
Getting ready to run,  
To work, to reality.  
Just five more minutes,  
Let me go back,  
To sleep.  
Still craving sleep,  
An escape,  
I still run forward.  
The day has finally begun,  
Along with the morning sun.


End file.
